Servers/AncarCraft: The Fourth Age
We want you! SERVER IS ONLINE Info ''' Welcome visitor to our official wiki page AncarCraft: The Fourth Age is the first Italian Server which runs the Lord Of The Ring Mod! Our server focuses on presenting you the immense content of the LOTR Mod. We wish to give you an awesome gameplay with a number of Plugins to enrich the gameplay experience. We are one of the few servers (or probably the only one) which run McMMO with LOTR-items added. The server also has crates, custom items, and player auctions which improve the player's gameplay drastically. The timeline of our server begins during The Fourth Age, after the death of Eldarion, with some custom changes to it. For example, on our server Sauron didn't fall after the war of the ring. Saruman is also still alive and Middle-earth continues a status of alternate peace and war. Changes like these are made in order to make the gameplay experience better. Sharpen your Swords, Battleaxes and other weapons, arrange your Armour and venture out to conquer Middle-earth by defeating Hordes of Orcs, Elves, Hobbits, Trees and much more! Choose the Race of your character (Human, Elf, Orc, Troll or Dwarf) and decide which Faction (Kingdom) earns your Character's Loyalty! '''Server IP: mc.ancarnetwork.ga We are anxious for a com-memorable Adventure with Roleplay, War and so on! Do you need Help? Join our Discord ' '''For more info, read our Wiki ' '''Kingdoms (Factions) Durin's Folk: 'Led by King Stannis (OdinHaddock) OUTDATED 'Blue Dwarven: L'ed by King Telchar (HOSTIS) OUTDATED 'Gondor: 'Led by Emperor Hexnethor (Hexperim) OUTDATED 'Rohan: 'The Kingdom of the Horse Lords was once governed by Eomer (tuonobotto). He built Edoras and set Rohan's Capital there. After that, he finished Helm's Deep, and other Structures and Fortresses throughout the Mark! His old Friend Theodred (Sirmatte_) was regent for long time, then he passed away. King Elfwine (Fvaltrock) has been ruling for some time now. '''Dunland: '''The Tribes of Dunland are now united by a central Government. Dunland in the past continuous Rivalries with Rohan, so the Fords of Isen became a Trench between them. For a long Time the King of Dunland was Onerves, but now he has passed away... Now the new Generations of Dunlendings are rising trough the Ranks and are preparing for their Conquests and Wars. For some time, after Onerves, Dunland was ruled by King Leodric, that built the city of Thornheart and placed here the capital of his reign.The next king was Brasus (PhoenixDood), he made whatever he could to save Dunland's independence and finally joined Arnor's empire.After Arnor's fall the next king was king Eduain who made the blessed kingdom of Dunland which was populated by Dunedain in majority. Dunland soon after lost their leader to Gondor and is now surviving in a world of war '''Dúnedain Of The North: '''The Kingdom of Arnor is rebuilt with Morgorf (King Aravorn) as its King is reigning in Fornost. A long time ago, another Dúnedain, named Aleksej was reigning in Annúminas and he wanted to either claim the Throne or create an independent Kingdom of Arthedain, but he failed and fled from the Kingdom, to now return, with perhaps a new Plan... the Peace and Prosperity rule in the restored Kingdom of Arnor, while King Aravorn (Morgorf) has finished building the new City/Fortress of Tharbad. After his rule High King Halbarad vassalized the Riverlands, uniting the Dunedain and reforging the Mighty Realm of Arnor. Under his rule he rebuilt many cities and citadels, and also formed an organized hierarchy. Under his rule Arnor prospered, however, Angmar in the North has risen again and their armies are poised to strike at the proud city of Fornost... 'Mordor: The Dark Kingdom of the Eye is led by Sauron (hyperkillertv). Sauron is the leader of Dark Legion, an Empire formed by Sauron to assemble evil factions to destroy good. Sauron has assembled many other Factions to serve under him recently, and has extended his influence significantly. With Isengard being attacked and losing lots, he decided to rethink his strategies and came up with new tactics. With this tactics working and his Empire winning wars again, he is ready to conquer the World! Gundabad: 'The King of Gundabad once was Azog (Concano), who built the City-Fortress of Mount Gundabad, but now he's been inactive for long Time. Bolg was a very powerful Uruk, bringing Death to his Foes, and with his great Archery, he is going to play a big Role in History, but now he seen the Light and has joined Forces with Gondor, together with another Azog, leaving Gundabad empty of Players. Now the Orcs of Gundabad have no Leader to protect them and to command them. Who wants to become the new King of mighty Gundabad? OUTDATED 'Angmar: 'The fallen evil Kingdom of the North, called Angmar is ruled by a few Tribes of Orcs and Trolls, it's currently lead by The WitchKing HogoBojo. The current Inhabitants of Angmar live in the Fortress of Carn Dûm, and is eager to conquer all of Eriador and the Free Peoples. The WitchKing HogoBojo has recently started expanded his territory and it is currently unknown what he plans. 'Isengard: 'The Tower of Isengard is ruled by King Saruman (KeyLime17), whose power increases every day. After he lost wars against Gondor, Saruman decided to retreat to Isengard, to isolate himself. His Uruks are gathering and bringing all their armies together, anxious to spill the blood of Men and Elves and others alike. Recently he has declared a counter-attack war on Gondor to prove that he won't be pushed around. With the Backing of Dark Legion, the Wars seem to be doing well as many battles have ended in victory lately for the Wizard. 'Dol Guldur: ''' The dark and evil creatures that lurk in Mirkwood were once led by Emperor_Nathan, who has unfortunately left us. The Tribes of the Hill of Sorcery were recently led by King The_General. Although he hasn't been seen for a while and they were quite empty. But then all of a sudden a new a new challenger appeared and took the throne. So the current ruler is King Gornakh Bojo (BinBetter) '''High Elves: '''The last uncorrupted Kingdom of the High Elves is ruled by King Klimmesil. Many Cities emerged in the past in the ancient Lands of the High Elves, like Rivendell. Klimmesil is now building a new City in his Realm, that once finished, will become the Capital of his fair and great Kingdom. '''Lothlórien: The beautiful Kingdom of Lothlórien was once ruled by Trild900, who has built the fortified town of Caras Galadhon and Cerin Amroth, where he transfered the Seat of the Kingdom. Now that Trild900 has passed away, and the Galadhrim are looking for a new Leader. Celeborn (Giacobrick) rules now Lothlorien. Silvan Elves: '''Ruled by king Legolas. OUTDATED '''Rhúdel: '''The Easterling Tribes of Rhúdel were led by a Nazgûl, Khagan Khamûl (McGyver) of Sharnûd dynasty, who after the death of Uragoth went back to his tower from Mordor and took over the Golden Easterlings' throne. He is loyal to the Dark Lord and does his best to unite the whole Rhûn, He's building the new capital of Rhúdel, Belrhuk, which's going to be the richest city in Golden Easterlings' territories. After all, they still have a few players, so their plans are hard to accomplish, but they keep going to their goal. OUTDATED '''Wainriders: '''The Wainriders are a Confederation of Easterling Tribes that live east of Rhúdel, near the City of Balcaras, one of the few permanent Cities of this Faction and of the Area. The City is under Titano03's Management, who claims to be the next King, and is on a good path to it. '''Dorwinion: The Wine-Lands of the Rhûn Sea are currently led by King Duinor (TheRaggedyMiner) who usurped peacefully the throne from the last King Rainbow_Tree, who built the City of Gwinlond. Dale: '''The Northmen-Kingdom of old stands proudly to this Day. It is ruled by King Tankrid (mrquiver3000). The Kingdom of Dale is quickly growing, with border forts popping up seemingly every week, and its people, who are growing in number, receive many building projects and tasks to make Dale industrialise, and become a massive superpower in the north, no longer a mere backwater and buffer zone. '''Umbar: '''The nation of Umbar is currently without King but four claimants are trying to take the throne before the other, will it be will it be Eredan The Nightfall (Potatorekt41), Casmir Of Caldun, Arphazêl(Akaili) or Haarith(Hostis) OUTDATED '''Works Built: Here the complete list of all the structures inside our giant server. All of these structures are already built and recognized (Cities or Forts). Durin's Folk * Khazad-dûm: City (Misty Mountains, Very large) * Dain's Halls: City (Grey Mountains) * Scatha's Lair Fortress: City (Grey Mountains) * Erebor: City * Azanulimbar-dúm: City (Iron Hills) * Basar-dúm City (Iron Hills) * Gimli's Halls: City (Iron Hills) * Glittering Caves: Fort (White Mountains) * Zirak-Dûm: City * Ered Dûm: City (Grey Mountains) * Thora: City (Dimrill Dale) * Stonewatch: Fort (Prov 406) * Saint Antoine: Fort * Thoron: Fort Dale * Dale: City * Lake Town/Esgaroth: City * Winterfell: City * Last Watch: Fort * Ankorien Poltzen: City * Fort Mac Coghadhainn: Fort * Fort Stahndale: Fort Silvan Elves * Thranduil Halls: City * Molol's Halls: City * Caras Abonnen: City * Mincelon: City * Salogel: City Lothlorien * Cerin Amroth: City * Caras Galadhon: City * Viridian: City High Elves * Ost-In-Edhil: City (Eregion) * Elostirion: Fort (Tower Hills) * Grey Havens: City * Ilyath Elunor: City ''' * '''Forlond: City Rivendell * Imladris: City Gondor * Eilenach: City * Amon-Dìn: City * Osgiliath: City * Minas Tirith: City * Lond Daer: City * Summerfell: City * Steadwick: City * Minas Brethil: City * Minas Polaris: City * Halifirien Border Fortress: Fort * Minas Sernis: City * Poros: City * Dorhan: Fort Northern Dúnedain/Rangers of the North * Annúminas: City * Fornost: City * Bree: City ''' * '''Tharbad: City * Weathertop: Fort * Tarsis: City * Fennas Druinin: Fort Rohan * Thunder Peak: Fort * Edoras: City * Helm's Deep: City * Dunharrow (Camp): City * Dunharrow: (City of the Dead): City * Aldburg: City * Foldburg: Castle Mordor * Morannon: Lore Wall * Khorok Bay: City Blue Dwarves * Belegost: Fort * Nogrod: City * Azaghal Dûm: City * Luin Dûm: City * Fili Dûm: Fort * Thorin's Halls: Fort * Gathol Tumun: City Gundabad * Mount Gundabad: City * Felltops: City * Narg Rhakas: City Isengard * Orthanc: Lore Tower * Fort Angbor: Fort Angmar * Carn Dûm: City * Ghâsh Lug: City * Burz Kala: Fort * Icausan Kodar: Fort * Durotar: Fort Dol Guldur * Dol Guldur Fortress: Lore Fort Rhú'del' * Khamul's Tower: Lore Tower * Belrhuk: Lore City (65%) * Almadinas: City * Amrunaur: City Wainriders * Balcaras: City Dunland * Thornheart: City * Dungaloth: City * Dunhold:City * Great Northern Fort: Fort Dorwinion * Fillias: City * Celestanor: City * Golden Ford: City Avari * Othrond Amandil: City Shire * Hobbiton: City